


Maybe everyone else is on to something

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Leonard McCoy Bingo [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Leonard McCoy Bingo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Reunions, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Leonard got an invitation to his high school reunion. He does not want to go until Jim says he'll go with him so he's not lonely. Only everyone at the reunion thinks they're dating when they're not.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Leonard McCoy Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019503
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76
Collections: Leonard McCoy Bingo





	Maybe everyone else is on to something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaybuckybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybuckybarnes/gifts).



> So I wrote this because it's my friend Worg (WormFrog) his birthday, CONGRATS AND HAPPY 19TH. I hope you like this.  
> Beta read by the lovely Jules <3 (thank youuu) 
> 
> Written for the Leonard McCoy Bingo: Reunion

Leonard is glaring at the invitation in his hand. They were on earth for a couple of months, the Enterprise needed some repairs again. Most people took this time to visit their families, so Leonard had gone back to Georgia to see his mom. And apparently, she’d blabbed around town to some people that he was back, if she hadn’t he was sure he’d never even get an invitation. But there it was. An invitation to his high school reunion. He hadn’t seen any of them for years. The last person he saw was Jocelyn after their divorce was finalised. And Clay, since she moved on with him.

All the others he hadn’t seen for over a decade. No, two decades. At least. And he planned on never seeing them again. But they knew he was in town, his mother had told people, probably just because she loved talking about him. This was the one time Leonard didn’t like it. Now he couldn’t pretend he hadn’t seen the invitation, or that he was in space. Because they knew he was in town, he couldn’t get out of it. But to go all alone to his reunion? It did say he could bring a plus one. Or he could tell them he would come but then call in sick. That was a good idea!

‘‘Bones, what are you holding?’’

Jim grabbed the invitation from Leonard’s hands. He had forgotten for a small moment that he invited his best friend with him to Georgia. There was nowhere else on earth he wanted to be anyways, no family to visit. So Jim joined him in Georgia.

‘‘Nothing, give it back. It’s mine.’’

He looked up and saw Jim smirking at him. There went his idea of faking an illness, Jim would make sure he went to this reunion.

‘‘You should definitely go! It’ll be great! You can show off as the CMO of the Enterprise!’’

‘‘Jim no, I don’t want to go there all lonely with nobody to talk to. I forgot all their faces and names, and I don’t want Jocelyn to see how right she was, that I’d stay single forever.’’

‘‘We could go together? I mean, I’m here anyway, we know pretty much everything about each other! And it says you can bring a plus one, it doesn’t say you have to be married to your plus one. So, will you go if I go with you?’’

Leonard saw Jim’s hopeful smile. He knew he could never say no to Jim, Jim knew this too. He had no idea why Jim wanted to go to the reunion with him, but it would make it more bearable. Also, Jim’s comment made him warm inside. He knew Jim said they didn’t have to be married because they weren’t, but he wouldn’t mind being married to Jim. He loved him, for a long time already. It probably started somewhere after their first mission, the first one in space. He really realised it after Khan. Then he was scared he’d lost Jim, again during Krall. But Jim was still here. He should just take the chance to hang out with him, in a place with other people who wouldn’t want to talk about every mission.

‘‘If you really want to, then yeah sure, I guess?’’

Jim pumped his fist in the air and gave Leonard a blinding smile. ‘‘Yes! Is there a dress code? Do you cowboys dress nicely or should I arrive in my uniform?’’

Leonard shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose to hide his upcoming smile.

‘‘Jim, we are in Georgia, not Texas. We aren’t cowboys. Also, there’s no dress code. Don’t put on your Starfleet uniform, it gives you away. Just, dress in a button-up and maybe jeans without holes?’’

‘‘I can totally do that, Bones! Now, it’s this Friday, so plenty of time for me to look through your yearbook and learn everything about your classmates.’’

He went off to find Leonard’s mother, who probably had a lot of highschool pictures of Leonard to share with him. It almost made him say no again, but he couldn’t anymore. Jim looked way too happy. Now all he had to do was mail the organiser and tell them he would come and bring a plus one. If Jocelyn weren't on the committee, she’d even be surprised Friday.

Leonard stared at the doors but didn’t make a move to get out of the car. He was quite comfortable in the car, he could just sit here for a while, go back home, and tell his mother it was cancelled. Or that he had mixed up the dates and it was yesterday. Or he got the address wrong. Or…. who was he kidding, he had to go. The biggest reason was the man sitting next to him, dressed up all nice, to go to a reunion that wasn’t even from his own school. He willingly went with Leonard, he couldn’t back down now. At least Jim promised not to punch Jocelyn. Not that they separated with a bang, they just didn’t love each other anymore. And Jocelyn loved someone else and had made a move before she and Leonard were divorced. In the end, it was only a couple of fights. He was glad there was no kid or pet involved, with Jocelyn's lawyers he probably would have lost them too besides his house, car, and fancy job.

‘‘Earth to Bones, hello? You with me?’’

Jim tapped Leonard softly on his forehead, who nodded. ‘‘Yeah okay, let’s go.’’

He walked inside, smiled at the woman behind the desk, and grabbed his name card. He grabbed an empty one for Jim and wrote Jim on it, big enough so Jim couldn’t write anything else on it. He didn’t want some inappropriate thing on there, knowing Jim he would draw on the entire thing and nobody would be able to read his name.

‘‘Have fun Leonard! I am glad you have someone with you, we were all sure you’d end up single. The food table is to the left, some old teachers also came so yeah. Have fun.’’

The woman waved them inside before Leonard could correct her. He and Jim weren’t dating, what was she thinking?! He wouldn’t mind dating Jim of course, but he knew the man didn’t like him, not like that. 

An hour later Leonard was taking a small break from socialising by hiding out at the snack table. There was a great pillar next to the snack table, which he was standing next to. If it hid him from the view of the room, that was not intentional at all. He just needed a small break from all the questions. He didn’t know he was this popular at his highschool. He wasn’t at the time. They were probably just talking to him to get to talk to Jim. Someone figured out who Jim was and then it went very fast, now everyone knew him. And that he was dating Leonard.

Because that’s what they all thought. More and more people told Leonard he and Jim looked cute and great together. Even Jocelyn complimented him on his partner choice and wished him happiness. And she understood because Jim was on the same ship, which made it easier for them to date too. They weren’t even dating!

But Jim and Leonard decided to go along with it. It was much easier to nod and pretend they were dating than explain to everyone they were not dating at all. Turned out that it wasn’t even that hard to pretend they were dating. They were already best friends, and have known each other for years. They worked together closely and have seen each other naked, not that it was for fun times, most of the times Jim was hurt or drunk. Or that one time he forgot Leonard was at their dorm when he brought a girl back and when Leonard got out of the bathroom he fled the dorm very quickly before he was invited to join or something. He didn’t want to share Jim. He wanted him for himself, which he couldn’t get. So fake dating it was.

He peeked behind the pillar and decided to save Jim. His friend went all this way with him and ended up pretending to be dating Leonard. It couldn’t be an easy task. At least Jim had lots of experience with being nice from his diplomatic missions, Leonard knew he wouldn't be mean to his old classmates.

He walked over to Jim and some of the people he was talking to.

‘‘Hey, enjoying yourself darling?’’

Jim nodded and wrapped an arm around Leonard. ‘‘Really. Your classmates are nice. Although I am getting thirsty, is there some drinks?’’

‘‘Yeah come, I’ll take you.’’

Jim said bye to the people he was talking to and followed Leonard to the table with drinks. With a drink in his hand, he looked at Leonard. He bit his lip and looked slightly nervous, Leonard didn’t understand why Jim would look nervous, did he mess up?

‘‘Bones, I need to talk to you.’’

‘‘Jim, we are talking…’’

‘‘Yeah, no, I meant in private…’’

‘‘Okay? Sure, come on, I know a place.’’

He grabbed Jim’s hand and led him out of the room towards the end of the hall. He took a right and stepped outside through an emergency door.

‘‘Won’t the alarm go off? It’s an emergency door.’’

Leonard shook his head. ‘‘Nah, the alarm hasn’t worked on this door for decades. Everyone used it to sneak out. Don't worry. So, what is it?’’

Jim shuffled with his feet and stared at the ground. ‘‘You know how everyone here thought we were dating and I didn’t correct them? And then we just went along with it because it was way easier. Well uhm, we didn’t really have to lie much, did we?’’

Leonard had no idea where Jim was going with this, but he couldn’t disagree with Jim. They didn’t lie about much for their fake dating story. Only when they started dating and how they started, but all their fake dates or things that happened were just that, things that happened. Instead of a thing between friends they called it a date, it wasn’t as if they completely made up the dates.

‘‘No, we didn’t. I can agree with you there.’’

‘‘Well uhm, I really liked tonight? I know it’s not finished yet, but I also don’t want to go back inside before I tell you. So I am telling you here. Right now. That I am telling you. Yeah. So uhm, I told you now.’’

Leonard raised an eyebrow and stared confused at Jim. He didn’t cross his arms, he didn’t want to give off the vibe he was mad at him. He was just very confused about what Jim meant to tell him.

‘‘What are you telling me, darling?’’

Darling. He called Jim darling. It was just a slip of the tongue, but it happened very fast. Leonard was still in the rhythm they had inside. He hoped Jim didn’t notice.

‘‘I love you Bones. A lot.’’ Jim raised his head and looked Leonard in the eyes. Jim’s eyes showed real emotion, Leonard could drown in those blue eyes of his.

‘‘I’ve loved you for a while now, and I don’t want to go back inside pretending we’re dating when you don’t know about my feelings. It didn’t seem fair or anything. And I didn’t mind at all. We weren’t really lying, but I also liked calling you my boyfriend, my partner. So yeah, that.’’

Leonard was too stumped by Jim’s confession to immediately reply. Jim loved him! Jim loved him back! He took too long to reply because Jim was already turning his back to Leonard to head back inside, shoulders drooping from the rejection he thought Leonard gave. Just because Leonard didn’t answer. He couldn’t let Jim go now that his love was returned!

He grabbed Jim by the arm, who uttered a small yelp, turned him around, and kissed him square on the mouth. He pushed Jim against the wall and deepened the kiss. Jim finally caught on to what was happening and returned the kiss. He wrapped an arm around Leonard's neck and put the other in his hair, stroking through those black strands.

When they broke apart to breathe some air, Jim smiled.

‘‘You love me back?’’

Leonard nodded. ‘‘I’ve loved you for a while now. Just didn’t think you would love me back, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.’’

‘‘I thought the same. But now we know better. So, let’s go back inside for the rest of the reunion, yeah? At least now when we say we are boyfriends, we aren’t lying.’’

Leonard smiled and pecked Jim on the lips. ‘‘You’re right. We can talk more after we get home, let’s finish the reunion first.’’

Jim agreed and grabbed his hand. When they walked back inside, nothing had changed. Except for their relationship status.


End file.
